The Demon Breeding Program
by RAM94
Summary: Kagome and Rin have been partners for 9 years now, With 30 fast approaching 'baby fever' is in the air. In comes DPB or better known as the demon breeding program, a artificial insemination clinic that is run by none other than Inuyasha Tashio, who happens to know just the demon for the job! This is a Sess/Kag Romance Fic so sorry Rin/kag is a no go! REVIEW REVEIW! -RAM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

They were everywhere. Stumbling through the park, laughing at the marketplace, crawling through every picture at the work place, and now there was one slobbering inside her apartment? That was all that Rin Yamasaki needed, a baby to start the fever all over again.

Rin had been with her partner Kagome for 9 years now. They met in high school when they were just 17 and became close friends. It was tough on Rin, knowing that she loved Kagome while Kagome was still not sure of her sexuality. There was a lot of confusion and heartache that came from coming out of the closet; but together they got each other through it and later turned their friendship into a romance.

Now they lived a nice quiet life in California. Kagome worked, as an obstetrician in Los Angeles and Rin was a traveling photographer. Things for them were fine, really they were. They both accepted each other's flaws and learned to work around their differences. Kagome tending to be a homebody where Rin was a free spirit, and as they grew older their personality's more pronounced. But those small quirks hadn't bothered Rin.

Much.

There was just this one major thing they didn't agree on. Babies. They defecated, urinated, slobbered, stained and destroyed everything they touched. They lived as parasites inside the human body for 9 months just to come out and become co-dependent for the next 18 years of their lives. How her parents got threw the torture she will never know.

However her distaste for children did not extend to her partner. In fact Kagome's very occupation screamed of her love for babies. So it was only natural as they settled and grew older that Kagome would start having 'baby fever'. It was subtle at first, just a few 'AH's' and 'OH's' at the pictures she received from former patients. Then it was obsessing over Kimberly she had been the very first of their friends to drop the 'B' bomb.

Though Kagome never voiced it verbally; which could be because she knew of Rin's distain for all things infant. Anyone that knew Kagome knew she wanted a baby more than she wanted to breathe, and now that she was approaching 27 she was starting to hear the ticking of the clock.

"Hey sweetheart look who came to visit!" Kagome held the baby up in the air, her cheeks flush and hair tousled. Rin put down her bag slowly and approached her longtime girlfriend like one would approach a rabid animal. Cautiously.

"Hey babe!" Rin went to kiss her on the cheek all while avoiding the child. Kagome rolled her eyes and bounced her way into the kitchen. "My brother is out of the town with his wife so I agreed to watch the baby!" Rin rubbed her face and exhaled before following. "That's nice of you honey but weren't we supposed to go to Eric's?" Rin asked. "Yes but I phoned him and let him know that something came up." Kagome said while smiling at her nephew. "Anyways we go to Eric's all the time, I never get to spend any time with my little nephew-no I don't!" She cooed at the baby, wiggling her pointer finger over his top lip. Rin winced at the string of drool that followed. Giving up, Rin headed upstairs to take a shower.

Kagome wasn't dumb. As she watched Rin disappear into the room she wondered about her partners aversion to children. She never verbally stated that she wasn't a kid person but she didn't need to. It was clear anytime a child was around that she wasn't entirely fond of them. Kagome on the other hand adored children, the pain in her gut increased with every year and now that she was getting closer and closer to thirty she knew she had to do something.

There was just one thing that stood in her way. Rin. Tonight was the night; she was going to have the 'talk'. She had been looking into artificial insemination for some time now. She had gone through all her options and this is the one she thought fit her best. She wanted to feel her baby growing inside her, go through the labor of birth and see the best parts of herself in someone she created. To Kagome insemination was the only way to go about having a child.

Now all she had to do was get Rin on board. She loved Rin but at times she could be a bit unstable, she always wanted to go out and hang with friends and while Kagome enjoyed this, she didn't not want to still be 'hanging' out at thirty. Rin would be such a good mother she was caring, patient, and kind. Everyone Rin came into contact with adored her; she was the best person Kagome knew.

Kagome put her nephew down in his playpen and wiped her sweaty palms on her apron. She started to set the table, carefully placing a DBP pamphlet just beneath Rin's wine glass. Taking a deep breath she sat down, clenching her fist in her lap.

It wasn't but 10 minutes later that a damp Rin came skipping down the stairs. "Ugh! It smells amazing Kags!" Rin closed her eyes and inhaled deeply savoring the smell of Italian sausage floating through the air. "Thanks babe!" Rin bent down leaving a quick peck on Kagomes lips.

"Thanks I knew you'd like it." Kagome said. Rin could feel the nervous energy floating around Kagome and she knew something was up. "What's wrong?" Rin asked while slowly sitting at the dining room table. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Kagome started. There was a moment of pregnant silence before she abruptly picked up her own pamphlet and crushed it in her hand. "I want to have a baby!"

Kagome was greeted by silence but still felt brave enough to go on. "You know that I want to be a mother, this isn't a secret Rin." Kagome looked up at Rin's pale face and continued. "I've thought long and hard about this and I want to know if this is something you could see us doing."

Rin was taken back; nothing that Kagome was saying was news to Rin. She just hadn't expected this day to come so quick.

"I was looking into DBP and I know they are a little exclusive but they really are the best way to go about it, our kid would be half demon but he would receive the best medical crew money could buy! Please say something!" Kagome nearly shouted.

Rin looked up as if for the first time. She was at a loss for words, nothing she could say right now would get her out of this situation without someone getting hurt. So she stayed silent and watched as Kagome grabbed her nephew and scurried up the steps.

That night, when Rin was sleeping, she swore she could hear Kagome cries.

* * *

**Word count: 1167**

**Please Review! -RAM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sesshomaru Tashio grew up to a life of privilege. His mother was a world-renowned neurosurgeon and had written multiple best-selling books on the 'Demon and Human brain'. His father was the Co-founder of the Demon Breeding Program or DBP as it's most popularly known. The program had taken the decline of the demon population and significantly boosted it. The world called him a hero and he even received a Nobel Prize for his effort. To say he came from a family of prestige was an understatement.

It was that privilege that put him through 4 years of an Ivy League University that earned him a degree in medical science; he had done well for himself. So it was to everyone's shock and horror when he was convicted of 1st degree murder.

He met her in October and married her in November. In hindsight that wasn't the wisest route to go, but she was a seductress and she knew how to manipulate even the hardest of men. He was still young for a demon and she took advantage of his inexperience. Things didn't start to go sour until the next spring, when she demanded that he take fewer hours at work and spend more time traveling with her. His parents grew wary of her influence and eventually demanded that Sesshomaru correct that behavior.

She didn't like that. So Sesshomaru did the only thing he could to keep her happy. He left his family and his practice behind to travel the world with Kagura. Things went well for a couple of years until he caught news that his mother had passed away. Remorseful, Sesshomaru and Kagura returned home.

It was then that things became strained. His relationship with his father was rocky at best, and he had started to notice a change in Kagura he hadn't seen before. She had become ill-tempered and distant, complaining about his father and his opinions of her. This only added to the fire that had already started between them.

It was a week after the funeral that his father decided to sit his eldest son down and tell him the news. He had taken a mistress and she had given birth to Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was so enrage he nearly destroyed the house in his fit. The next morning he woke up in his father's blood. The rest is history.

He sat in that jail cell for 50 years wondering where he had went wrong. 50 years to mourn the loss of his father and mother and for his heart to completely freeze over. As the seasons changed so did he. He grew stronger, wiser waiting for the day where he could regain his freedom.

On the 50th year of his sentencing he got a call from his lawyer stating that they had reasonable doubt that he was framed. When he was convicted, it became all too much for his wife who drew up the divorce papers faster than he could say goodbye. She took him for everything he had.

But as it turns out she had a slew of past marriages that all ended in tragedies. She was known as the black widow and was famous for conning wealthy men and taking them for all they were worth. It turned out later in her confession that she had known of Sesshomaru's father's affair. She took that knowledge to her advantage and drugged him while he was sleeping so she could frame him for his own father's murder. He had the motive after all.

So now here he was, facing his half-brother for the very first time with nothing but a cleared record and the clothes on his back.

Inuyasha had known about his brother his whole life. People always had something to say about the illegitimate son of Mr. Tashio, and they had even more to say about the former heir to the company.

When his brother was found not guilty after so many years, he tried to be as open as possible. He was after all still his brother and he no longer had any living relative with the exception of Inuyasha himself.

"So look I know this is hard for you, hell it's hard for me too!" Inuyasha said pulling at his ears in discomfort. He was sitting in a glass office that overlooked the city of Los Angeles. The chair and the desk were modern and painted all white. The decorations were sparse. Inuyasha glanced at his brother once again and looked away.

Inuyasha knew prison could change a man but he hadn't imagined what 50 years of prison life would do to his brother. In the pictures he had of his brother, he was still a lanky boy, he seemed studious and reserved, a bit intense but nothing he couldn't handle. He hadn't expected the creature that stood before him 6'5 and sturdy. He carried an intimidating aura around him and it was clear that he was not one for conversation. His silver hair had grown past his back and was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He had bright auburn eyes that burned with intensity. He didn't recall his brother ever looking so much like a _demon._

"So here's the deal, Kagura took all your shares and bonds, you have nothing." Inuyasha continued nervously. "I could help you with some money-"

"That is unnecessary." Sesshomaru spoke for the first time the deep baritone of his voice filling the room like smoke. Inuyasha paused and stared intently at his brother before speaking again.

"Look, you don't have many options, your name and practice is destroyed, it would take years to get your credentials in order. I am only trying to do what I can to help, but if you won't take my money perhaps you would be up for a job."

* * *

**Word count: 1000**

**Thanks for reading I am going to try to update every other day or so! Review Review! - RAM**

**Thank you to my Beta smfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The room was cold. Rin shivered crossing her arms for warmth. They currently were sitting at the DBP office for their 'consultation'. 3 days after Kagome's outburst Rin gave in. There wasn't much she could do to convince Kagome otherwise and she didn't want to contribute to the already growing distance between them.

Kagome would be a great mom after all. Rin was sure this would compensate for her lack of enthusiasm in the child's life. Kagome was so overjoyed at Rin's compliance, she jumped at the first appointment she got. So here they were waiting.

A man walked in, He looked to be about 6'1 with a wild silver mane that was cut into a tousled short hairdo. He had bright auburn eyes and when he smiled he revealed 2 pearly white fangs. But the most notable thing about him was the cute puppy ears that sat twitching above his head. He shook both of their hands before taking a seat.

Kagome stared in surprise, earning a look of confusion from the Doctor. "I think I know you!" Kagome said placing a hand over her mouth coyly. "Is that right?" Inuyasha replied knowingly. "Smithson High School, your name is Inuyasha right?" Kagome asked grinning from ear to ear. "Yes I did and as I recall you dated my best friend Kouga." Inuyasha said placing his hand to rest below his chin, making him appear boyish and playful.

"Yes!"

Kagome exclaimed, jumping up in her seat. "Gosh do you still talk to him?"

Inuyasha laughed and slapped his knee "Yeah of course, he married Ayame Katashi, you remember her?" He replied.

Rin looked at the both of them before clearing her throat "Ahem" She coughed as she scooted up on her chair. "I am sorry, Inuyasha this is my partner Rin, Rin this is Inuyasha, I knew him before I met you." Kagome said suddenly becoming somber.

There was a brief moment of tension that filled the air as Rin stared at the two of them.

"So you ended up a lesbian, who would of thought." Inuyasha said sliding back in his seat peering over at the couple. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed jumping with laughter once again. "You never stopped being a prick did you?"

"Apparently you never stopped wanting the picket fence." Inuyasha replied. Kagome was happy, she hadn't kept in contact with anyone from high school and seeing Inuyasha was a pleasant surprise. "Yeah well I am determined to get it somehow, which is why we are here." Kagome said becoming serious once again.

"Well here you are, nice to meet you Rin, now let's get down to business." Inuyasha said. "DBP is a high end company originally created to ensure the survival of the demon race, that being said it is still a very exclusive company." Kagome leaned forward her eyes focused on his every word. "We are not just your average baby clinic, no we go a step further. As you know Demon pregnancies are similar to that of human pregnancies. But with some major differences, the father needs to be present in order to ensure a safe and healthy pregnancy." Rin raised her hand for a pause. "Hold on, what?"

"Yeah I think I read about this, demon fathers need to be present to assert an alpha presence on the pup. If not, that pup could endanger itself or the mother." Kagome chimed in, her brow furrowed in thought.

"That is correct Kagome, the pup is developing an aura that one day will have the double the capacity of a human. The father must be in contact at all times to assert his own power into the pup, for those reasons certain demon breeds, such as feline, wolf, and dog demons have strong possessive instinct."

Rin sighed and lean into the chair, she didn't understand why Kagome couldn't go the regular human clinic. Why did she have to make things so complex?

"This clinic ensures that your baby gets the best treatment." Inuyasha said standing up. He walked over to the amore on the right side of his desk and pulled out a pamphlet. As he handed it to them he said, "These are the packages, one for lower, middle, and higher class demons. They are priced accordingly-"

"I want higher demon, I want the exclusive package." Kagome said wringing her hand nervously. "Exclusive package?" Rin asked sitting straight up in her chair. "Yes, well the exclusive package means that she's paying to have a high class demon as a donor and also reserve the rights to his linage. It reduces the risk of unknown inbreeding while also making sure that the child can identify with it siblings, should you so choose to have more." Inuyasha answered looking somberly at Rin.

"So she's buys the whole baby making goods?" Rin asked her face wrinkled in disgust. "Yes, to ensure that there are no siblings out there that they never met!" Kagome said haughtily crossing her arms and turning her head.

Turning swiftly toward Kagome, Rin replied "Hey relax, I'm just asking a question." Irritated at Kagome's comment, Rin sat deeper into her chair. Noticing that her partner looked offended Kagome reigned in her response. "Ok fine I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bitch." Kagome said relaxing her stance.

Meanwhile Inuyasha took this time to really look at the couple in question. Kagome was still stunning, towering over her partner by two feet, she had a slender build. She filled in quite well as a woman. Her raven locks where kept on a messy bun on top of her head, strands brushing against the pale skin of her forehead. She was wearing jeans, a mint green sweater, white flats, and glasses that hid her cerulean blue eyes.

It was clear that she and her partner where experiencing a rough patch. The tension was in the room when he walked in and only seemed to grow with every word he said. Rin was a pretty girl. She looked about 5'4, had doe brown eyes, and had dark chocolate hair that was styled mid length with razor edges. She was wearing khakis and a white polo. It was clear to him that she had her doubts about this whole process.

Coming out of his stupor, Inuyasha thought it appropriate to interrupt them before this went further. "Now that we got that over with, let's talk numbers. It's going to be big dollar signs for that particular package, are you sure you want to go with that option?" Inuyasha said sitting on top of his desk while resting one foot beside him. "Yes I am sure, I will pay whatever I need to!" Kagome said

"Are you crazy, hold on, how much is this thing anyways?" Rin asked looking at Kagome incredulously. "It will be around 600,000 dollars." Inuyasha said sitting once again in his chair. "I'll do it."

Rin let out a sound of protest before being interrupted by Inuyasha who said, "Great, let's review your options."

* * *

**Word count: 1,170**

**Please Review, Review! I think I will only be posting chapters on Mondays and Wednesday's that way I can pace myself and you guys can have a steady stream of Fanfic coming at you!**

**Thank you to my beta smfan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It wasn't but 6 weeks later when she returned to Inuyasha's clinic. "You ready Kags?" Rin said holding Kagome's hand tight. "I've been ready!" Kagome replied looking up at the pale white ceiling, while she sat with her legs propped up on the stirrups. She wondered about the demon donor she picked. All she knew about him was that he was a healthy, pure white dog demon, who was high-class, and came from a very prestigious family. She wondered what he would be like, what he would look like. She chose not to see pictures of what he looked like. She was determined not to base her opinion on looks because she didn't care what her baby looked like, either way she would adore it.

Suddenly the door breezed open and in entered Dr. Tashio with a nurse who wore soft pink scrubs and had her styled in a sporty ponytail.

"Okay this is Nurse Sango, she is going to be here to assist and monitor me while I complete the procedure." Inuyasha said grinning brightly as he pulled on white gloves. Sango seemed nice enough; she waved her hand as a greeting before gathering tools to prep the table.

"Okay, so I will be inserting a catheter into your uterus so there might be slight cramping but it should be relatively quick and painless. All you have to do is sit back, keep your legs open wide and try to relax." It was all very quick in Kagome's opinion. The most life changing moment of her life and it only took 5 minutes.

"Okay all done, now we are going to have you continue to lie down for about 10 minutes. After you leave please, no mountain biking, marathon running or strong man competitions for at least two days. If you can handle that, I'll see you in three weeks and we will find out if we made a baby!" Inuyasha said tilting the chair so that her legs were high up in the air.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Kagome said grabbing on to Rin's hand in excitement. "You happy?" Rin whispered stroking the side of Kagome's head. "I am so happy, this is the happiest I've ever been. I love you." Kagome whispered back grabbing Rin's chin for a kiss.

She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to have a baby.

Sesshomaru wasn't particularly fond of this aspect of the job. It was demeaning and surprisingly hard to do, but then again his baby brother was outside the door waiting to collect a sample of his semen, that would be tough on anyone. He wondered about this job, when he spoke to his brother he was told that all he would have to do is watch the girl for 9 months and make sure she had a healthy pregnancy.

He said that he would be required to live with her until the child is born and watch over her. After the contract was up he was a free man, or so to speak. There was still that stipulation about him not being able to have kids, but he wasn't too heartbroken. He didn't think he could trust anyone to settle down with after Kagura.

Zipping up his pants, he picked up the plastic cup and walked out of the room. "Okay so, she will take that." His brother said grinning widely.

Sesshomaru stared at him blandly before walking toward the exit. "Wait! Don't you want some details on the girl you're donating to?" Inuyasha said jogging to keep up with him. "No." Sesshomaru said his eyes fixated on the exit. "Fine, fine it will be a surprise then." Inuyasha said crossing his arms, miffed about his brother's unwillingness to talk more than two words to him. "Hey, don't forget dinner on Saturday." Inuyasha called out. "My wife's cooking steak."

"Hn." was Sesshomaru's only response.

* * *

**Words: 648**

**I know this one was short. Sorry. Please Review? Thanks a billion!**

**Thanks to my Beta smfan **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Thank you for joining us tonight Sesshomaru." The soprano of her voice annoyed him to no end. He could feel her eyes on him, watching, waiting. She was nice enough, greeting him fondly with a kiss on the cheek. Loosening his tie, he nodded his head in acknowledgment. Even he was surprised he came; he had no intention of accepting his brothers offer for dinner. He found the boy to be loud and obnoxious. And he had this annoying habit of pulling at his ears when he was uncomfortable.

"Sesshomaru, glad you could make it!" Inuyasha's voice bellowed through the foyer as he made his way down the marble staircase. He was dressed casually in a red sweater and worn jeans, his hair slicked back from his shower. He stopped in front of Sesshomaru pulling at his ears and looking at the ground.

"Come I see you met Shiori, join us in the dining room."

Inuyasha was nervous. Grown man and he was still looking for the approval of his kin. When he was a boy he was always alone, the humans were prejudice against him because he was the child of a demon and the brother of a killer. Though things had changed in the world today, he would never leave behind those scars. He always dreamed of having a family and now that it was possible frightened him beyond belief.

There was always going to be that fear that Sesshomaru brought with him. It was engrained into people already that he was a killer; and now with his new persona it only magnified that fear. He wanted his brother to know that he was there for him, he just didn't know how to be.

As Sesshomaru walked into the dining room, he took the time to really look at his brother's wife. Her pale white hair was pulled into a French twist; she wore small pearl earrings and a soft yellow sundress with lace detail. Her body was lithe and delicate.

She was beautiful and quaint the exact opposite of his brother, or so he thought.

"Sesshomaru, I know this may not be ideal for you but we are genuinely happy that you are free." Inuyasha coughed loudly surprised at the abrupt turn of conversation. Sesshomaru turned his attention on her, trying to see where she was going with this.

"As am I." Sesshomaru answered. Meanwhile Inuyasha sat baffled by the pair in front of him. "You may not know us, but we have every intention to know you. You are after all, all we have." Shiori said her eyes never leaving Sesshomarus.

"I know you don't speak much, so ill tell you a little about myself. I grew up in the East Providence like Inuyasha did and like Inuyasha we received similar treatment for our heritage, See my father is dead and my mother, I am afraid much like your brothers was mortal. I am half bat demon, though you already knew that." Shiori became more confident resting her elbows on the table and abandoning her dinner all together. "Now, I am not a fool. I know your not the man we all saw go into that prison cell, and it's for this reason that I am unsure if you can be trusted. And while silence is lovely, it's not something I want between us."

"Shiori I am not sure if this-."

"Let her speak." Sesshomaru interrupted placing his cup down beside him. This woman intrigued him, so obviously protective of his brother. "Sesshomaru I don't want to be your friend, no I want to be your sister. But if you hurt my husband know this, I will kick your sorry ass. I don't care how strong you became in that prison cell, I will ruin you." Shiori stopped taking a moment to drink some wine from her cup.

"Shiori that's enough!" Inuyasha said eyes wide and frazzled. He looked to his brother pleadingly. "She usually isn't so … Kill Bill. But you get the point."

Sesshomaru looked at the pair decidedly before lifting his cup. "Lets make a toast shall we?" Inuyasha turned pale as a sheet lifting his own cup weakly. "Y-yes why not what are we toasting to?"

"To no blood shed?" Shiori chuckled darkly lifting her own cup to meet his. Inuyasha coughed loudly at that comment. "No." Sesshomaru said ominously while Inuyasha almost fainted right then and there.

"To family." Sesshomaru finished clinking his glass loudly against her own before downing it in one swig.

"To family." Shiori and Inuyasha agreed.

It was later on that evening when Inuyasha was walking Sesshomaru to the door when he said. "I hope that you come again." Sesshomaru stared at his brother before nodding subtly.

"Your wife's threats while foolish did not deter me from visiting again. I hope to find my place in the family once again." Inuyasha breathed a breath of relief. "But know this Inuyasha, I usually do not take lightly to threats, be sure it does not happen again."

Sesshomaru was gone before he could blink, leaving a very nervous Inuyasha to reflect on his words.

* * *

**Words: 857**

**Please, Review! Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing, you guys keep me going! It only motivates me further! I hope you guys like the story thus far.**

**Thanks to my beta smfan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

She was dying. The anticipation was literally killing her; every passing minute seemed like an hour and every hour, a lifetime. It had been two weeks since her visit with Dr. Inuyasha and she still had another week to go until she found out if the treatment worked. "Rin I think I'm going crazy." Kagome said while laying next to her girlfriend. "I think your driving me crazy." Rin replied while clicking the remote repeatedly. "God why is time moving so slow!" Kagome yelled flipping herself onto her stomach breathing harshly into a pillow.

"Maybe because you keep watching it every 5 seconds, go do something with your life." Rin replied snottily earning her a swift smack to the head from a flying pillow. "Fine then lets go do something!" Kagome said sitting up on the bed and facing Rin. "Huh, no wait, I meant you do something I planned on staying in bed all day and watching crappy movies on Netflix." Rin said and then added, "With no pants, yeah today is a no pants day."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up. "Get your lazy ass up we is out of here!" Rin groaned loudly pulling a nearby pillow over her face. She could never get her way around here.

They ended up at the mall. Kagome was going to go see a movie but she figured she wouldn't be able to focus much anyways. "Lets go over there." Kagome said looking at a nearby baby shop. "Don't you want to save that for when you know this is legit?" Rin said tugging Kagome toward the pretzel stand.

"Lets get a pretzel I'm hungry!"

When they got to the front of the line Rin ordered her salty pretzel with a side of cheese and Kagome her regular cinnamon pretzel bites. "That will be 10.75" The cashier said when they completed their order.

While Rin pulled out her wallet to pay Kagome picked up all the items they placed on the counter.

"Oh God!" Kagome groaned suddenly placing the food back on the counter. "What happened is the order alright." The cashier said looking the food over for any problems.

"No I just-" Kagome couldn't finish her response before throwing up in a nearby garbage can.

"Oh God!" Rin echoed.

* * *

"So it seems like your pregnant!" Inuyasha said entering the room with her file in hand.

"You little over achiever, you!" Inuyasha cooed ridiculously. Rin smiled at Kagome who had tears in her eyes. "Really?" Kagome whispered, covering her smile with both of her hands. "Yes, a week earlier than we expected to find out but that's fine, only means we can start the process much faster." Inuyasha explained.

He went onto explain the details of their contract. "So your baby daddy is going to arrive tomorrow, remember he is a demon an a high class one." Inuyasha warned. "What does that mean?" Rin asked her face scrunched in confusion. "That means that he is a demon, it would benefit you to respect him and his instinct. There are aspects of this that as her partner you can view as a bit intimate but remember he will only act accordingly, its what's best for the baby." Inuyasha replied.

"So what is he going to be all touchy feely?" Rin asked clenching her fist in frustration. "Well I guess if that's how you want to put it, but it is nothing to worry about, Kagome obviously bats for the other team." Inuyasha said disregarding her and grabbing Kagome's hand.

"So Kagome and Rin, I know this is a bit unprofessional but seeing as I've known you prior I would like to invite you to my wife's restaurant tonight, to celebrate and reconnect!"

"Of course Inuyasha!" Kagome said getting up and hugging her old friend. "Great, Ill invite my nurse Sango and her Boyfriend, Oh and maybe ill invite Kouga and his wife, it will be a high school reunion slash baby celebration!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh great!" Rin whispered sarcastically

* * *

"Here's her file if you care to look it over." Inuyasha said throwing a manila folder to the man in front of him.

He then watched said man ignore the folder and get up without a sound. "Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to leave. "There will be a cab to come get you around 5 tomorrow so don't be late." Inuyasha said.

On his way to leave Sesshomaru paused and turned toward Inuyasha once again. "Tell me." He started his voice inquisitive. "How did your wife get my number?"

Inuyasha promptly spit out the sip of coffee he had just taken. "What- she what?" He exclaimed. "What is she saying?" He questioned looking the somber demon in the eye. "How was my day." Sesshomaru answered. "And what's your answer? Inuyasha asked. "Fine."

"How unusual and she calls again?" Inuyasha said holding his chin in his hand. "Repeatedly" Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha then chuckled and stood to face his brother. "Well there is no other reason I can think of except, she's adopted you as he own. Be honored." Inuyasha held his arms out in a mock hugging gesture watching as his very UN amused brother walked away from him.

* * *

Thanks for reading 3 Unfortunately this chapter is not edited so excuse my mistakes! Thanks so much for the reviews keep em' coming :) - RAM


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Kagome!"

"How nice to see you!"

"You look amazing!"

Kagome smiled overwhelmed by the attention she was receiving from her old friends. Grasping Ayame's hand she wondered why she hadn't kept in contact with them to begin with. She had been so happy in high school; she was popular and loved by everyone she knew.

"You look amazing yourself Kouga, seems you got smart and married this beauty!" Kagome said bringing her arm around the red heads shoulders. "Hey, hey, hands of the misses, I heard your competition now!" Kouga said jokingly grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her to him. "Now, now Kagome might like girls, but that doesn't mean she wants your wife's goods, she has her own wife to droll over isn't that right?" Inuyasha said staring at said companion. "Girlfriend." Rin corrected subtly. "For now." Kagome finished grabbing Rins hand in a loving gesture.

"Well let's get everyone out of the foyer shall we, the food is growing cold." Shiori exclaimed hustling everyone into the dining room. Just as they were sitting down the ringing of the doorbell interrupted them. "Coming!" Shiori called out as she hurried to open the door. It wasn't a second later that in came Sango, Inuyasha's nurse and her companion, a guy with ebony hair who wore a sly grin.

"Sango, what's up?" Inuyasha shouted from his place at the table. "Nothing much, sorry we are late Miroku doesn't know how to hurry the hell up!" Sango said staring at her boyfriend with daggers in her eyes. "Oh my pumpkin pie, how you offend me!" Miroku replied with fake sincerity.

"Sango, Kagome, Kagome, Sango." Inuyasha said shoveling food into his mouth not bothering to look at the mentioned pair. "Inuyasha that's no way to properly introduce friends!" Shiori shouted smacking the fork out of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha stared at his wife offended. "Oh don't worry Shiori, Sango has seen more parts of me then anyone at this table so introductions are not needed!" Kagome chuckled.

"What?" Kouga asked looking confused, his interest piqued. "Sango is a nurse at DBP, she helped Inuyasha with my treatment." Kagome explained. "You got inseminated?" Ayame asked chewing her chicken thoughtfully. "Yeah that's how I bumped into this guy, I didn't know he had taken over his fathers practice." Kagome replied taking a bite out of her food.

"So does that mean …" Ayame trailed off expectantly. "Yup, I'm going to have a baby." Kagome grinned thoughtfully. "Oh my god!" Ayame and Shiori shouted simultaneously.

"Congrats Kagome!" Kouga said. "Well I should extend that congratulations to you as well Rin." He finished looking at the petite brunette. "Yeah well, we are both super excited." Rin answered giving a slight smile. "It's pretty funny how we found out!" Kagome went on to explain.

As the night wore on and the wine flowed more freely, the group moved on to the living room. At this point Kouga had been staring at Rin intently. Something just wasn't right about that one. She didn't seem too engaged in Kagome or the baby and for some reason that just wasn't sitting well with him. Maybe it was the wine motivating his thoughts but he knew Kagome deserved better.

"So Rin, I don't remember seeing you in high school how did you get together with Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Well we met junior year and became friends, it wasn't until after graduation that I got her to come out." Rin replied. "And how exactly did you get Kagome to come out, no offense but Kagome never seemed like a lesbian before you, trust me I would know." Kouga said sitting back in his chair. "Kouga!" His wife gasped shocked he would ask such an offensive thing. "Excuse me?" Rin asked sitting up in her chair. "I didn't mean it in a offensive way so please forgive me." Kouga replied looking half way genuine.

"Well to answer your question Kagome wasn't gay before me, but love is not limited to gender, age or race. You're a bit of a dick head for even asking." Rin sneered offended by his question. "Me, the dickhead?" Kouga exclaimed. "You're the dickhead!"

"Kouga what the hell is wrong with you!" Kagome shouted getting up and staring at her old friend. "Kagome I am so sorry!" Ayame cried out yanking her husband up by his ear. "We are leaving, he always gets a bit worked up when he drinks."

"Come on Rin I think its time I take you home too!" Kagome said angrily grabbing her spouse's hand and making her way to the door. "I am sorry Inuyasha and Shiori, the food was amazing thanks for the invitation!" Kagome called over her shoulder. The embarrassment could have killed her. She could have dropped dead from the sheer humiliation.

When they got home Kagome slammed the door rushing to her room. "What the hells your problem?" Rin asked following her. Pulling her shirt over her head Kagome replied. "You're an asshole you know that?"

"Me the asshole, it was your friend who started it!" Rin shouted stumbling around the room looking for her pajamas. "Yeah but you had to finish it didn't you!" Kagome replied shrugging out of her jeans. "What the hell did I do to you?" Rin shouted.

"Nothing, forget it!" Kagome said pulling an oversized T-shirt over her head and throwing herself on the bed. There was a long heavy silence that clouded the room before Rin gave up and crawled into bed. "Kagome?" Rin whispered, pulling her into her arms. "Hn?" Kagome murmured her eyes closed.

"Don't be like that." Rin said softly kissing the side of Kagomes neck. Kagome groaned and turned to face her partner. "I am sorry, I know this is a lot of stress on you." Kagome whispered cuddling closer to Rin. Rin sighed and kissed Kagome her lips lingering. "I am sorry too, I didn't mean to be so anti-social but you know I don't do well with people." Rin said trailing kisses down to Kagomes collarbone.

"I'm people, you seem to like me." Kagome chuckled moving her head to the side to allow Rin access. "You are my only exception." Rin sang in her ear. "Uh huh. And all those parties we go to, all your friends houses we visit?" Kagome laughed looking at Rins face. "Ok so I am not anti-social, I'm anti-dickhead." Rin said.

"Rin!" Kagome reprimanded while Rin went back to work on her neck.

"Mm. That feels nice, it's been a while since we've done this." Kagome whispered in Rins ear, tugging an earlobe with her teeth. "Yeah it has." Rin smiled rolling on top of Kagome placing her hands on top of her chest.

"How ever will we remedy that?" Rin joked, licking the underside of Kagomes jaw. Kagome let out a soft moan as Rin sucked the skin behind her ear. Grabbing onto the back of Rins neck Kagome pulled Rin in for a kiss, her tongue massaging Rins mouth furiously. Rin pulled Kagomes nightshirt over her head and threw it off the bed.

"Oh god." Kagome gasped suddenly. "What happened, what's wrong?" Rin shouted as she was abruptly pushed off the bed.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled running to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. "Honey?" Rin said walking to their bathroom and watching as Kagome dry heaved over the toilet. "I am sorry." Kagome groaned.

"Yeah me too." Rin sighed, walking back to the bedroom.

* * *

**Again this was not Beta-ed so excuse my mistakes! Review anyways! REVIEW! - RAM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Things were tense. Kagome could actually feel the tension in the air. She wasn't kidding if only you where here you would be able to feel it too. Rin had been distant since that little incident in the bedroom, not that it was her fault mind you. Morning sickness had a deceptive little name; because she could assure you that her sickness was not limited to mornings. More like morning, noon and night! So when she returned to bed only to get the cold shoulder she responded like any rational pregnant person did.

She yelled.

A lot.

In hindsight maybe that wasn't the best approach on Rins attitude towards her, but she couldn't help herself. How dare she be so insensitive! It wasn't like she was trying to ruin the moment.

So she ended up calling DBP offices and postponing the donor's homecoming. She didn't think that it would be the best environment for anyone to walk into. There was too much that she and Rin needed to work through before she went through with anything else.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world!"

Kagome searched through her purse trying to find her cellphone. "Hello?" Kagome asked as she picked up the call. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha's cheery voice rang through the other line.

"Oh hey what's up?" Kagome asked biting her nails nervously. She knew he would call eventually; she left a message with his secretary too scared to cancel with Inuyasha face to face. "Is there anything you have to say to me?" He asked his voice loosing its chime. "Uh- yeah, so I called a couple days ago and wanted to ask if I could postpone this process for a while." Kagome said wringing her hands in her lap.

"Kagome." Inuyasha started with a sigh. "Speaking as your doctor, I urge you to not do that."

"Why?" Kagome asked sitting a little straighter in her chair. "You know why Kagome, you more than anyone I know should not be playing the naïve card." Inuyasha reprimanded. "I'm having some issues that I need to work out Inuyasha, I can't bring someone else into this circle of shit." Kagome sighed rubbing her temples in frustration. Of course she knew why she couldn't post pone the process. The longer she went with out the father, the worse her symptoms became. She had already puked 3 times and it was only noon. She knew that she couldn't go much longer feeling as crappy as she did. But she didn't want to make things with Rin worse than what they were. "No offense but you should of thought of that before you made the decision to have a baby, now your 600k in debt and you have a baby your not sure you want?" Inuyasha replied his voice hard and direct. "I want this baby!" Kagome shouted over the phone, quickly looking around to see if anyone heard her. "I know you do, so act like it. I am going to send a representative today with the donor, they will brief you on some details and inspect your living conditions. I expect everything to be in order, you've had more than enough time Kagome." Inuyasha finished the frustration clear in his voice.

"Ok." Kagome whispered into the phone.

She never heard Inuyasha that upset with her. But she understood his frustrations, not many people got approved for this program. The fact that she not only got approved but also was able to get such a rare demon as a donor meant the world. She should be compliant and grateful, but all she felt was sick.

* * *

"Hello Ms. Higrashi! Nice to meet you, now before we begin I need you to sign here, here, here and here. Oh and I need your fingerprint here!"

The representative was nice enough if not a bit strange looking. He had green skin that left him looking sickly and ill. He was clearly a lower class of demon. "I thought that you were bringing the donor?" Kagome asked as the man inked and pressed her thumb. "Ah, yes Sesshomaru he will be here momentarily. They are giving him his pill and inserting a tracker via shot into him to ensure we know his where abouts and vitals during your pregnancy." The man said grinning as he shuffled through the rest of his papers.

"Uh why?" Kagome asked. "The pill is to subdue his instinct, otherwise his demon could take over and become too possessive the shot is to out way of making sure he does not slack on the job. You are paying for his full attention Ms. Higrashi, we must ensure that is what you receive." He replied pulling out a thick metal brief case.

"Okay now this will only hurt a pinch." He said pulling out a gun looking thing that had Kagomes eyes going wide. "What? Ouch!" Kagome yelled as he pricked her. "What was that for?" Kagome yelled rubbing her neck. "That was for a vital tracker, to ensure that if the baby's vitals go haywire help can be sent immediately without you having to call." He replied packing up all his things.

"Okay so you passed the house inspection, signed the paperwork and received the injection." He listed absent-mindedly. "Okay so let me go out there and get your demon." He said shuffling out the door.

"Okay." Kagome said to the empty space her head spinning.

"You okay?" Rin asked from her corner of the room where she had been sulking. "Hn yeah just a little dizzy." Kagome replied with shaky hands. "Come on, he can meet you in the bedroom you look like you're about to keel over." Rin said tugging Kagome toward the bed.

"Bring the bucket!" Kagome said curling up on the bed, closing her eyes and hoping for this vertigo to pass. "Right this way." She heard Rins voice say.

"Kagome are you alright?" The green demons voice rang through the room and Kagome clenched her eyes tighter. 'Why was the world spinning so much?' She thought to herself.

* * *

She was sick, that much was clear. So Sesshomaru wondered why this idiotic demon kept pestering her with questions of her well being when it was clear that she was not well. The girl was curled up on the bed looking forlorn. He could feel the tug of his aura coming from her being. Which in itself was a strange sensation. He could feel his beast call out to the aura becoming restless.

Baring his fangs, he surprised himself when he let a threatening growl break free. As he took in her scent his eyes bled scaring the other occupants in the room.

Pushing past them he swooped the girl into his arms, releasing his aura to sooth the baby's own chaotic one. The girl was light much too light, her skin pale and clammy.

"What the hell?" He heard across the room. Pausing to look at the voice he noticed for the first time the young woman that was standing in the corner of the room. She looked angry her eyes set on the woman he held in his arms.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl before setting the woman back down on the bed. She was obviously unhappy with his contact with the woman. He wondered why. "Now, now Rin you know what the Dr. said demons act on instinct he is not making a move I promise." The Green one said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes once again coming to the conclusion that this little human was the girl's partner.

He knew that she would be an issue. Not that she need worry, this Sesshomaru had no intention of moving in on the woman on the bed. He wanted nothing to do with the lot of them.

"Room?" He asked tersely ignoring the rapid beating of his heart as he left the girls side. He watched as this 'Rin' woman pointed at the room across the hall.

Nodding his head in thanks he moved to leave the room. "Wait what about Kagome?" The woman asked.

He stopped to face her. "She will be fine once she wakes." He replied before disappearing into the darkness of the room.

* * *

"Kagome wake up." Rin whispered rubbing her partners head soothingly. "Ugh, five more minutes mom!" Kagome groaned rolling to her side and grabbing the bed sheets. "Kagome wake the hell up!" Rin laughed pulling the sheets from Kagome, watching as she scrambled to regain warmth. "What the hell Rin?" Kagome grouched rubbing her eyes. "There is a demon in our home thought you'd like to know." Rin said crossing her arms. "He's here? How long have I been asleep for?" Kagome asked stretching her legs in front of her. "I don't know about 10 hours?" Rin said looking at her wristwatch.

"What, he's been here that long?" Kagome said getting up and running to the bathroom. "Yeah, it was so weird he came in here all 'I'm a demon and I have red eyes' he picked you up and cradled you like a child. Super weird and awkward Kag's." Rin said watching Kagome hop in the shower and scrub down real quick. "God how awful I was passed out cold, so rude of me!" Kagome groaned wrapping herself in a towel.

"He was the rude one, after he put you down he disappeared into the room and hasn't come out since then." Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Well maybe he's nervous this is a new environment you know." Kagome said very matter-a-fact. Combing her hair with the tips of her fingers she made her way out of the room.

"Yeah well while you go wake the beast I'm going out with Eric for some drinks, It being Saturday and all." Rin said grabbing her keys and heading for the door. "Oh, you don't want to come with me to meet him?" Kagome asked her voice coming out small and a little hurt.

"Look Kagome I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, I just want to get out for a bit. This doesn't have anything to do with the baby, I just canceled on him twice now and I feel bad." Rin said opening the door and blowing a kiss toward Kagome. "See you later Hun."

Kagome stared at the front door for a few moments. 'Was Rin really that mad at her?' She thought.

"The girl is strange."

Kagome screamed tripping over her feet and falling in a heap to the floor. "W-what the fucking hell!" Kagome yelled staring at the demon before her.

He was tall, intimidating, and breathtakingly beautiful. His silver hair pulled into a ponytail that fell past his shoulders. She gasped as his amber eyes flashed red and scrambled to her feet. "Hi, I am Kagome." She said wiping her sweaty palms on her sweat pants. "Hn."

"Welcome to my home, sorry you had to see all that she usually isn't so …" Kagome trailed off looking at the door once again. Rin had been acting strange. It wasn't like they hadn't argued before; Rin was taking it too far and she didn't know how to repair this strange distance between them.

"I do not care for your apologies." Sesshomaru said moving past the woman to sit on the couch. "Excuse me?" Kagome said as one slender eyebrow rose in irritation. "Are you hard of hearing?" He replied looking at her dully. Feeling a bout of fury that surprised her she responded. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagome yelled standing in front of the offending demon and placing her hands on her hips.

"I am a Inuyouki Demon it would be wise of you to remember that." Sesshomaru growled standing up to face the unruly woman. "Fuck that, you're a pompous ass that's what you are!" Kagome yelled poking said 'pompous' demon in the chest. Sesshomaru growled in response his eyes growing red. "Why are you so rude I haven't done anything to you!" Kagome yelled again glaring at the demon.

"I am not here to be your friend." Sesshomaru growled moving around the woman and into the kitchen. "Oh yeah? Well I don't want to be your friend anyway! In case you haven't noticed I have enough bullshit to deal with I don't need you adding your shitty-." Kagome didn't finish. One minute she was yelling and the next she was on her back with a feral demon over her.

"You are upsetting me, cease this pettiness." Sesshomaru growled baring his fangs to her. Taking a deep breath Kagome replied. "Fine, get off!"

Granting her wish, she watched as he walked to his room and slammed the door. "God why does everyone hate me?" Kagome muttered rubbing her temples in frustration.

* * *

**Okay so this one was bit long, I needed them to meet. So tell me what do you guys think? Did you suspect they wouldn't get along? What are your thoughts on Sesshomaru, is he being a big grouch? lol And those of you who think that I am being a little OCC for Rin, that is my intention. She is distancing herself from Kagome and you'll see why soon enough!-RAM**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
